I'll protect you
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Situado en la segunda temporada, tras la pequeña aventura de Keith y Allura. ¿Cómo se sentirá Allura? ¿Y Shiro?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas! Hoy me paso por aquí con un Allura x Shiro, mi pareja fave de Voltron jsjs (aunque el Klance me está gustando también (?)) ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son... de netflix ¿**

* * *

La hora de descansar había llegado. Ese día había sido bastante intenso y todos en la nave estaban agotados, por lo que después de comer algo, decidieron ir todos a descansar.

Por su parte, Allura, pese a estar realmente cansada, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Antes de ir a la cama, se dio una larga ducha en la que intentó vaciar su mente de pensamientos; Galra no los estaba localizando gracias a ella, lo que era un gran alivio, pero aún así no podía quitarse el peso de los hombros. Aún había algo rondando en su mente, aunque no sabía del todo de lo que se trataba. O, al menos, no lo sabía del todo bien. Lo único que había en su cabeza en ese momento era el que había metido la pata desoyendo lo que les había dicho Shiro. ''Volved inmediatamente''. Si no hubiera sido porque Red los encontró, no quería ni imaginarse lo que habría ocurrido.

Una y otra vez ese pensamiento acudía a su mente, repitiéndose en bucle. Finalmente, decidió salir de la cama. Quizás un paseo le vendría bien y después volvería a intentar descansar. Quizás incluso podría ir a buscar a Shiro... Bueno, eso ya lo meditaría por el camino. Si estaba dormido, no quería importunar su descanso.

Se puso una bata sobre el pijama, ya que por los pasillos de la nave la temperatura bajaba un poco, y tras eso, salió. Paseó tranquilamente por los silenciosos pasillos, hasta que unos metros más adelante, vio la cocina. ¿Debería prepararse algo caliente para poder dormir? La idea no le parecía mala. Incluso podría preparar algo también para Shiro...

Con ese pensamiento en mente, aceleró un poco el paso para llegar a la cocina, y en el instante en el que pasó el umbral de la puerta, tuvo que detenerse para no chocar. Allí, ante sus ojos, se encontraba el paladín negro, con dos tazas en las manos cuyo contenido estuvo a punto de derramarse.

—¡Shiro! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Deberías estar descansando. Debes estar agotado.

—Podría decirle lo mismo, princesa.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos segundos, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente una suave risa por parte de ambos acabó con el silencio. Era evidente que ninguno de los dos estaba hecho para preocuparse por sí mismo. Shiro se hizo a un lado para que la princesa pudiese pasar al interior del lugar y después la siguió para sentarse junto a ella en una de las sillas. Al observarla, no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de los signos de cansancio que revelaban tanto su rostro como su expresión corporal. Por otro lado, ella estaba exactamente igual; no necesitó más que un par de segundos para darse cuenta de las ojeras y el resto de signos que indicaban que el paladín no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Y, sin embargo, allí se encontraban los dos, en la cocina en silencio, analizándose el uno al otro mientras el resto dormía. Se trataba de una escena algo pintoresca, a decir verdad. Fue Allura la que decidió romper el silencio, aunque no fuera del todo necesario. Se encontraba muy a gusto así con él, pero ya que había tenido la buena fortuna de encontrarle despierto, debía aprovechar para hablar con él.

—¿Te habías citado con alguien? —Preguntó, señalando débilmente con la cabeza las tazas. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en el hecho de que llevaba dos, así que o se había citado con alguien o simplemente tenía mucha sed. Esperaba que no se tratase de la primera opción, ya que entonces no podría charlar con él, aunque probablemente se trataba de la correcta.

—Lo cierto es que ninguna. —Él se encogió de hombros, esbozando aquella sonrisa tan fina pero a la vez tan agradable que siempre le dedicaba. Se distrajo con ello durante un instante, por lo que no vio que mientras ella le miraba, él cogía la taza y la colocaba entre los dos, ofreciéndosela.— En realidad iba a buscarte.

Tenía que admitir que eso no lo esperaba. Le hizo feliz que fuese así, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizás quisiera hablar seriamente con ella por la locura que había hecho. En cualquier caso, aceptaría lo que tuviese que decirle. Cogió la taza que le tendía, reconfortando sus frías manos con el calor que emanaba de la taza y le dio un sorbo a la bebida, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que aquella era su favorita. ¿Habría sido intencionadamente o pura casualidad?

—Si te soy sincera, yo tenía la misma intención.

Ambos se sonrieron ante esa confesión, aunque ese fue el momento de Shiro de preocuparse. ¿Por qué razón habría ido a buscarle precisamente a él? ¿Habría ocurrido algo?

—¿Por qué me buscabas? —Preguntaron ambos al unísono, lo que provocó que volvieran a emitir una suave risa.— Bueno, empezaré yo. —Volvieron a decir. Eso solo provocó que riesen algo más fuerte y que ambos la intentasen ocultar bebiendo de su respectivas tazas. Tras unos segundos, Shiro hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole que empezara ella.

—Quería hablar contigo. —Comenzó Allura, dejando por un momento su taza de lado, sobre la mesa. Apartó la mirada, buscando las palabras correctas y después devolvió la mirada a los oscuros ojos de Shiro, los cuales parecían esperarla.— Quería pedirte perdón. Hice algo que os supuso un problema a todos y no te escuché cuando nos dijiste que volviéramos, pero también debo decirte que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, sólo de las consecuencias que tuve. Debía asegurarme de que Galra no nos estaba localizando por mi culpa. Si hubiera sido así... No me lo habría perdonado nunca.

Pese a todas esas palabras, la voz de Allura era suave y segura. Sus palabras habían sido completamente sinceras y Shiro lo sabía. Allura era alguien que sabía lo que hacía y tamién asumía las consecuencias de sus actos, fuesen las que fuesen. Esas eran varias de las cosas que tanto le gustaban de ella. Quizás no compartía su forma de actuar, pero sí que la comprendía.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre ellos dos, pero a pesar de lo que la joven había creído, no fue un silencio incómodo ni se sentía nerviosa. Era un silencio cálido y agradable, al igual que lo era el joven. De nuevo cogió su taza, esperando a que le respondiese o a que le dijese la razón por la que la había estado buscando. Shiro se tomó un poco de tiempo, quizás algo más del que debía, pero se distrajo mirando los movimientos de ella; la forma en la que sus dedos envolvían la taza, el rítmico movimiento que hacía con la pierna... Pequeños detalles en los que no podía evitar fijarse.

—Yo... Iba a ver cómo te encontrabas. Estaba preocupado. —Respondió al fin, mirándola mientras ella volvía a levantar la mirada de la taza. Debía admitir que eso la había tomado por sorpresa; esperaba que fuese a regañarle y a decirle que no volviese a hacer una locura como esa, pero no. Desde luego, Shiro era más dulce y bueno de lo que ella pensaba, lo que ya era decir.— Aunque también aprovecho para decirte que, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer una locura así. No al menos sin dejar que te acompañe.

Vale, aquello había sido más o menos esperado pero había conseguido emocionarla. ¿Cómo podía ser así de dulce? ¿Cómo podía tener la paciencia y la destreza para no perder la calma ni la paciencia con ellos? No es que ella siempre estuviese haciendo locuras, pero en muy rara ocasión le había visto perder la paciencia con alguna de las tonterías de Keith o de Lance. Era algo que admiraba mucho de él.

—Sin ti. —Repitió ella, aunque más bien, se trataba de una pregunta. El paladín tenía demasiada fe si pensaba que ella iba a someterle a algún tipo de riesgo o de locura por sus actos. Ni en sueños.—

—Soy el líder de los paladines. Tú eres la princesa. Se supone que debo protegerte y apoyarte, así que no puedo dejar que te sometas a grandes peligros tú sola, aunque sepa que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarlos tú sola. La próxima vez cuenta conmigo, por favor.

—Lo meditaré. —Respondió ella, intentando parecer digna aunque en su rostro se podía ver una gran sonrisa. Shiro conseguía desalmarla con cada palabra que le decía.

—¿Lo meditarás? —El joven arqueó una ceja mientras la mirada, de forma algo acusadora aunque no era capaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.— No estoy conforme con eso.

—'Soy el líder de los paladines, tú eres la princesa.' —Le imitó ella, mientras se ponía en pie.— Por tanto, quien tiene el poder aquí soy yo. Eso significa que debes obedecerme.

—No pensaba que fueses una tirana. —Bromeó, mientras se ponía el también en pie, quedando algo por encima de ella.

Allura simplemente volvió a sonreír y llevó ambas manos al rostro ajeno.

—Por protegerte, me volveré la mayor tirana existente si es necesario. —Susurró, acercando su rostro al contrario para dejar un suave beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.— Dulces sueños, Shiro.

Tras eso, dejó una suave caricia en sus mejillas y salió de la cocina, dejando a un asombrado y confuso Shiro que la observaba marcharse. Su cerebro le gritaba que fuese tras ella, que la detuviese, que no la dejase marchar, pero estaba demasiado estupefacto para ello. Y, cuando al fin consiguió que sus sentidos volviesen a funcionar, ella ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

''Idiota.'' Se dijo a sí mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas a todos! Aquí traigo la segunda parte de este fic, aunque no sé si os la esperábais jiji. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis y si tenéis alguna sugerencia, mi buzón está abierto! Un besín para todos.**

* * *

Nada más pasar el umbral de la puerta y perder la mirada de Shiro sobre ella, Allura aceleró el paso lo máximo que pudo, aunque sin llegar a correr ya que el ruido que ello habría causado habría delatado su posición en caso de que Shiro quisiera seguirla y, en ese momento, no se sentía preparada como para que éste fuese a buscarla para pedirle explicaciones por lo que acababa de hacer. En realidad no había sido más que un beso en la mejilla, ¿verdad? No, ella sabía que no era verdad. Estaba segura de que ambos lo sabían.

No se detuvo hasta que creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos de la cocina, acabando por llegar a la sala de mandos sin siquiera haberlo pensado. Lo más probable era que Shiro pensara que había ido a su habitación y en el caso de querer buscarla, habría ido allí, por lo que en esa sala estaba ''segura''. Se paseó por allí con tranquilidad, disfrutando del apacible silencio que inundaba la estancia y que tan escaso era cuando todos estaban despiertos. No era que no le gustase lo animado que estaba todo cuando todo el mundo estaba despierto sino que... Era algo distinto, y eso le resultaba agradable.

Ya que estaba en el lugar, aprovechó para comprobar que todo estaba en orden; que nadie de Galra los hubiese rastreado, que no hubiese ninguna señal de socorro o auxilio o que no hubiese algún tipo de astro en proceso de chocar contra su nave. Una vez realizadas aquellas comprobaciones, se sentó en el suelo, a los pies de los mandos que solía utilizar ella. Estaba mucho más tranquila que antes, pero continuaba escuchando a su corazón latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Era como si para éste el tiempo se hubiese detenido en el instante en el que había besado a Shiro; como si aún lo estuviese haciendo, como si él siguiera ahí con ella.

Se encogió sobre sí misma y abrazó sus propias piernas, colocando así la frente sobre sus rodillas mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro. Esperaba que no le estuviese dando a aquél acto las mismas vueltas que le estaba dando ella. Deseaba que lo hubiese interpretado como un gesto de cariño inocente, porque si trataba de hablar con ella para pedirle explicaciones, de verdad que no sabía qué le diría.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de esa manera, inmersa en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando las puertas de la sala se abrían y daban paso a unas pisadas que avanzaban de forma ligera y segura hacia ella, con cuidado de no resultar demasiado brusco para no alertarla. Con suavidad, echó sobre los hombros de Allura una manta para rodearla con ella y arroparla. En ese instante, Allura levantó la cabeza rápidamente, casi sobresaltada, y el ver el rostro de Shiro a escasos centímetros del suyo no ayudó demasiado a que se tranquilizara.

—¡Shiro!

¿Cómo era posible que la hubiese encontrado? Lo más lógico era que la hubiese buscado como mucho en su habitación y se hubiese marchado... Pero no, no había sido así. Le tenía ahí delante, con un dedo sobre sus labios sonrientes para indicarle que no gritase tanto, lo que provocó que ella se llevase una mano al rostro para taparse la boca, entendiendo lo que le decía. El hombre se sentó a su lado mientras que ella se envolvía por completo en la manta, ocultando así su cuerpo casi por completo, dejando visible tan solo sus ojos y parte de su cabello. No sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar, pero tenía que admitir que no se sentía incómoda. El aura serena que emitía el contrario tenía ese efecto sobre ella. Además, no parecía tener la intención de interrogarla o de pedirle explicaciones; parecía simplemente querer estar allí con ella, disfrutando de su compañía.

Transcurridos unos minutos, la alteana se apartó la manta, lo que llamó la atención de Shiro. Él pensó que quizás quería marcharse, pero nada más lejos. Allura pasó la manta por el cuerpo de Shiro para arroparle también, ya que la tela era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y se acurrucó un poco más junto a él. El paladín no perdió ni un segundo e hizo lo mismo, agarrando con una mano el otro extremo de la manta y pasando su brazo libre por la espalda de ella para atraerla aún más. Una vez acomodados, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, levantando la mirada para poder mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y él apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella, dejando antes un beso en su coronilla que duró varios segundos; segundos en los que a la princesa pareció parársele el corazón.

Parecía que ninguno quería mediar palabra para no romper aquella atmósfera tan agradable que habían creado. O, simplemente, no sabían qué decir para romperla, por lo que preferían quedarse en silencio. Sin embargo, no podían quedarse allí eternamente y ambos lo sabían. Por ello, Shiro subió la mano que tenía en la espalda ajena para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de ella y así llamar su atención.

—Ve a descansar... —Susurró, deslizando su rostro hasta la frente de ella. Allura levantó el suyo, consiguiendo que sus labios rozaran el mentón de él.

—Vamos...

Lentamente, se fueron levantando. Shiro lo hizo primero y una vez lo estuvieron ambos, volvió a arropar a la princesa, lo que la hizo sonreir por la dulzura de sus actos. Comenzaron a caminar y la joven deslizó una de sus manos fuera de la manta para rozar su dorso con el dorso de la ajena, llamando así la atención del contrario. Él correspondió a ese roce y finalmente acabaron entrelazando los dedos.

Tras varios minutos caminando, llegaron a la habitación de Allura y se detuvieron en la puerta, uno en frente del otro pero con las miradas desviadas. Ninguno quería dejar ir al otro pero no sabían cómo decirlo; aunque el hecho de que sus manos no se hubiesen soltado aún daba que pensar al otro.

—¿Quieres quedarte un rato?

—Por favor.

Al fin, el silencio fue roto y para ambos resultó ser un gran alivio. Ella quería que él pasara y él quería pasar. Los dos sonrieron y pasaron al interior de la habitación. Shiro nunca había estado en aquél lugar, pero tal y como pensaba, era mejor que las habitaciones que ellos tenían. Con ello no quería decir que las habitaciones que ellos tenían eran malas, sino que la suya era algo más lujosa por así decirlo. El espacio era bastante grande, así como lo era también la cama, la cual era lo que más resaltaba, también porque estaba situada en el centro.

Avanzaron hasta ella y Allura dejó la manta a los pies de la cama, soltando por ello sus manos, aunque poco tardó en volver a agarrarle, esa vez de la muñeca y le guió hacia uno de los lados de la cama. Apartó las sábanas y se sentó, echándose a un lado para que él también pudiese sentarse y eso fue lo que él hizo, cubriéndoles después a ambos con las sábanas. El paladín besó el dorso de la mano de la princesa y ésta seguidamente acarició la mejilla del paladín, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se tumbaron y buscaron la posición más cómoda, aunque Allura se las ingenió para que Shiro acabara entre sus brazos y con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Eso consiguió poner algo nervioso al hombro, ya que estaba demasiado cerca de ella, consiguiendo incluso escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Si ella tenía intención de que durmiera de esa forma, en ese momento podía afirmar que no lo conseguiría ni de broma. Estaba demasiado nervioso pero a la vez a gusto. Era una contradicción en sí misma, pero no tenía otra manera de expresar cómo se sentía.

Por otro lado, ella quería que se relajara, que olvidase todo lo que esa cabecita pensante no dejaba de recordarle incansablemente. Quería olvidar todo lo que su propia mente le gritaba en esos momentos sobre sus sentimientos; quería que ambos lo olvidasen todo y se centraran solamente en lo que ambos tenían delante. Con sus manos, acariciaba tanto su espalda como uno de sus brazos, con suavidad y ternura. La luz de la habitación era escasa, pero podía ver de reojo que Shiro estaba con los ojos cerrados y su rostro se mostraba en calma.

—Cuando quieras puedes marcharte... No quiero retenerte contra tu voluntad. —Susurró, intentando que en su voz no se reflejase el leve temor que sentía al pensar que podría estar allí reteniéndolo contra su voluntad.

—Solo me marcharé si tú lo deseas... —Respondió él, abriendo al fin los ojos, alzando así la mirada para poder verla. Si ella lo deseaba o se lo permitía, no se marcharía de allí, por muy agitado que estuviese su corazón o por muy poco que fuese a dormir por esa razón.

—Entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí toda la noche...

El corazón de Shiro dio un vuelco por haber escuchado de sus labios justo lo que estaba pensando. Como para reafirmar las palabras que ella había dicho, llevó su brazo a la cintura de ella para atraerla más hacia él y de esa forma también retenerla junto a él. Allura sonrió por ese gesto y no puso ninguna objeción.

Y, a diferencia de lo que Shiro pensaba, finalmente acabó quedándose profundamente dormido. Todas sus preocupaciones parecían haber ido esfumándose lentamente, consiguiendo entrar en un estado de verdadera y profunda tranquilidad. Cuando él quedó dormido, Allura continuaba despierta, por lo que sintió un sentimiento de satisfacción recorrerla por haber podido conseguir uno de sus objetivos. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido. En cualquier caso, lo más importante es que seguían estando juntos y ambos estaban bien.

A la mañana siguiente, el paladín despertó con un sentimiento de tranquilidad que hacía mucho que no sentía. En un primer momento no fue consciente de nada, pero en cuanto pasaron unos minutos recordó lo que había ocurrido y el hecho de que lo último que recordaba era haberse metido en la cama con Allura. Abrió los ojos por completo y comprobó que así era. Allí, frente a él, tenía a una princesa profundamente dormida. A Shiro le pareció una escena muy tierna y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, como no sabía lo tarde que era o si por algún casual alguien había ido a su habitación a buscarle, decidió que lo mejor sería salir de allí lo antes posible, pese a que fuese lo último que quisiera hacer.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, se soltó de su abrazo y salió de la cama lentamente, arropándola bien después para que no pasara frío. Se inclinó sobre ella y dejó un tierno beso en su mente para, al separarse, encontrarse con la somnolienta mirada de la princesa.

—Buenos días... —Susurró él, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

—¿Ya te marchas? —No pudo evitar soltar un bostezo mientras hablaba y Shiro esbozó una gran sonrisa por la ternura que ello le inspiró.

—Sí, pero tú puedes descansar un poco más...

Allura hizo una mueca de desagrado, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña a la que le estuvieran diciendo que no podía seguir estando con su peluche favorito. El hombre se inclinó para poder besar de nuevo su frente, intentando que quitara aquella mueca de su bello rostro, pero en ese mismo instante Allura lo alzó y sus labios acabaron rozándose de forma inintencionada. Ambos se mantuvieron quietos durante unos segundos, sin saber lo que hacer pero, finalmente, él dio el paso y juntó sus labios por completo, dejando sobre éstos un tierno beso al que ella respondió inmediatamente.

Tras ese beso y un par de caricias por parte de ambos, Shiro se apartó y salió de la habitación, con la felicidad abriéndose paso en su rostro. Dio un par de pasos por el pasillo, pero al segundo escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda. Sobresaltado, se giró, rezando para que solo hubiese sido su imaginación, pero se encontró con un Keith que le juzgaba con la mirada.

—Yo...

—No hace falta que trates de inventarte alguna excusa, no me la voy a creer de todas formas. —Se adelantó a decir el menor, lo que provocó que las mejillas del paladín negro adquirieran cierto tono rojizo.

—¿Podrías...?

—¿No decir nada? Tranquilo, no soy como Lance. No diré nada.

Ante esa declaración, Shiro se sintió algo más tranquilo, aunque no demasiado, y se marchó con rapidez por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación.

—¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? —Dijo el paladín azul, avanzando por el pasillo hacia su compañero.

—Nada, que eres imbécil. —Respondió Keith, dándose la vuelta y volviendo por donde había venido el de tez morena.

Y así, el día comenzó con un atacado Shiro y un confuso Lance y todo por culpa de Keith. Aunque, por su parte, Shiro realmente esperaba que Keith se mantuviese con la boca cerrada y no le dijese nada a nadie, incluida Allura ya que no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría si se enteraba de que le habían atrapado saliendo de allí.


End file.
